The long term objective of the MediMinder project is to provide an inexpensive, automated voice mail system to: a) improve utilization of preventative health care services such as influenza vaccines and cancer check-ups, b) increase monitoring of recovering outpatients after surgery or other serious illness, c) increase monitoring for adverse reactions when new medications are use, d) provide an emergency alert system in the event of life threatening condition, an f) increase use of social services. These goals will be achieved by employing recent advances in the microcomputer and voice mail hardware industry, by developing software to control the voice mail hardware, and by empirically validating the effectiveness of the MediMinder system at a variety beta test sites that are representative of the potential markets. Vertical markets for MediMinder include: a) physicians with private practices, b) health care clinics, c) large facilities such as hospitals and medical centers, d) other state, federal, and private agencies that provide outpatient health care services, e) and senior citizen centers.